¿Y como le digo yo?
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Tras las sonrisas, tras las miradas de felicidad, tras la pantalla de un matrimonio feliz, ahí donde nadie nunca mira, hay una historia de amor que se realiza, solo que es prohibida, y ninguno de los dos quiere dañar a quienes los aman. Reviews


La canción le pertenece a Camela y Card Captor Sakura a CLAMP 

**¿Y como le digo Yo?**

Por: Jenny Anderson 

Habían pasado 10 años desde la derrota de la carta sellada, Sakura y Shaoran vivían juntos, en las afueras de la cuidad de Tomoeda, donde se habían quedado a radicar después de su boda y desde donde había quedado también el concilio de hechiceros de oriente, organización de la cual Shaoran era líder. 

Todos los negocios de la familia Li se manejaban desde ahí y Sakura estaba feliz, por poder estar cerca de las personas que quería, tenían solo 21 años y su futuro se veía prometedor. 

Tomoyo y Eriol quienes vivían juntos en Tokio, también eran felices, Tomoyo era una prestigiada diseñadora de ropa juvenil y Eriol era el embajador de Londres en Tokio, siguiendo los deseos de su padre y también para no alejarse de sus amigos, vivían en una casa bastante grande, Tomoyo y el eran felices, hacían lo que siempre habían deseado. 

Rika Sasaki, había logrado después de innumerables problemas, estar con el amor de su vida, no era que todo fuera color de rosa, pero ahora estaba bien, llevaba los negocios de la familia Sasaki y su ahora esposo quien fuera su profesor en la escuela primaria, ella vivía en Tokio y apesar de los años no había perdido contacto con sus amigas de la infancia con quienes aun llevaba una buena relación. 

Shiharu, era una feliz ama de casa, madre de dos pequeñas, su esposo era un abogado con gran fama, apesar de que tenían una pequeña fortuna ambos aun vivían en Tomoeda, Yamasaky y ella eran muy felices. 

Naoko era una escritora que había logrado colocar varias de sus libros como best sellers, se especializaba en cuentos de terror y misterio y le iba bastante bien, era la única del grupo de amigos de la primaria tomoeda que aun no estaba casada. 

Touya Kinomoto, era un doctor, el también vivía en Tomoeda, muy cerca de su hermana apesar de los años seguía siendo muy sobreprotector con respecto a su hermana, el vivía con Hikari, una chica que había conocido en la facultad de medicina y con quien parecía tener una relación estable. 

Yukito y Nakuru habían formado un matrimonio estable, tenían dos hijos, el pequeño Yu de apenas 9 meses y Angela de 3 años, ambos parecían felices, ellos vivían en Tokio, sus verdaderas apariencias no los habían dejado irse muy lejos, ya que tenían que proteger a sus amos. 

Ese día Eriol ofrecía una fiesta en su casa y por supuesto sus amigos estaban invitados, nunca dejaban pasar una ocasión para reunirse todos, así parecía que todos eran felices... 

Todos salvo una pareja no mencionada, que vivían su amor en secreto por que no podían lastimar a sus actuales parejas. 

_**

No se que me esta pasando 

**_

Ya no la quiero como antes 

es que de ti me he enamorado y no se como explicarle 

Que ya no quiero estar con ella 

que ya tengo nuevo amante 

Tomoyo abrazaba a Eriol, demostrando todo su amor, el solo sonreía con una expresión extraña. 

Rika les había dicho que ya era momento que fueran padres, Tomoyo se sonrojo, Eriol no hizo nada, en vez de eso se giro para platicar con Yamasaki , olvidando a Tomoyo por un momento. 

**_

Yo ya he dejado de quererle 

_**

Pero no quiero hacerle daño 

y se que tengo que dejarle por que de ti me he enamorado 

pero no se como explicarle que de su amor ya me he olvidado 

Shaoran abrazaba a Sakura feliz y de vez en cuando besaba la mejilla de su esposa, ella sonreía indiferente, sin que nadie notara que parecía extraña, fijando la vista en la pareja frente a ellos en el comedor, hasta que su mirada topo con la de él. 

**_

Y como le digo yo 

_**

que ya no quiero estar con ella nunca más 

que tengo un nuevo amor 

Empezara a llorar y no querrá vivir 

No se que voy a hacer si yo te quiero a ti 

No lo resistirá, yo se que sufrirá, jamás lo entender 

Eriol miro por un momento a Sakura, ella lo miro a el, en las pupilas de ambos brillo algo indescriptible, pero tan pequeño que nadie en comedor se dio cuenta de aquel contacto, cuando Tomoyo llamo la atención de su esposo, para mostrarle el dije que su esposo le había regalado a Rika por su aniversario, Eriol le había sonreído a su esposa y ella lo había besado, un beso tierno, que el rompió sutilmente, Tomoyo devolvía el dije a su dueña, mientras Sakura miraba la escena con mala cara, Eriol la volvió a mirar mientras Tomoyo lo abrazaba. 

**_

Y como le digo yo que solo pienso en ti 

_**

que ya no puede ser, le voy a hacer sufrir 

si todo me lo dio, su amor me lo entrego 

Tendrá que comprender que no lo quiero a él 

Ya nada será igual, ya no le puedo amar 

Contigo quiero estar 

Sakura se perdió en aquellas pupilas azules, sin hacer caso a todo su alrededor, mientras se preguntaba por que no era ella quien lo abrazaba, ¿Por que no era ella quien compartía sus días?. 

¿por que no era ella quien lo despertaba todos los días?, quien lo veía llegar cansado, y le preparaba su comida favorita, quien compartía su cama, recibía sus caricias, ¿Por qué?. 

Cuando sintió el brazo de Shaoran rodeando su cintura, se giro a mirarlo, aquellas pupilas cafe-rojisas la miraban con total devoción, con entrega, con amor, eran aquellas pupilas que la habían cautivado años atrás, y fue ahí donde encontró su respuesta. 

Y lo beso, beso a Shaoran intentando pedir perdón por sus pensamientos, sintiéndose miserable al escuchar las palabras de su esposa, aquel "Te amo", que ahora sonaba tan doloroso. 

**_

El me pregunta que me pasa 

_**

Y yo no puedo contestarle 

Ya no soporto sus caricias, ya no me gusta que me abrace 

nada con el tiene sentido 

Por eso tengo que dejarle 

Eriol sintió una enorme ira correr por su cuerpo al notar aquel beso, algo en su interior se agitaba con furia obligándolo a cerrar los puños en sus costados. 

Que lo hacia entornar los ojos, para mirar la escena con más detalle, para lastimarse a si mismo con lo que sabia prohibido, Tomoyo llamo su atención y el volvió sus pupilas a ella, y se sintió miserable por lo que sentía. 

No pudo hacer más que besar a la chica, intentando ahogar en esa boca su deseo por otra. 

Sakura palideció ante la escena, no podía soportar más esa situación. 

_**

Ella me espera como siempre 

**_

Y me pregunta que me pasa 

yo solamente respondo " A mí no me sucede nada" 

Luego me dice si la quiero y entonces 

Bajo la mirada 

Tomoyo preocupada por el semblante de su amiga, casi hermana le suplica a su pareja suba a su habitación y busque alguna medicina para el dolor de cabeza que Sakura había dicho que tenia, Shaoran le sugiere a su esposa que acompañe al diplomático, ni Tomoyo ni Shaoran entienden la negativa de sus parejas. 

Sakura se retira, dice que se siente mareada y que le gustaría descansar, Tomoyo le dice que puede descansar en la recamara que ocupan ella y Shaoran cada vez que llegan a visitarlos, ella agradece con una sonrisa, Shaoran la ve alejarse y sonríe, "Talvez este embarazada", dice anhelante, Eriol palidece, Tomoyo lo nota, le pide que se valla acostar, el se escuda en su agotamiento por el trabajo, se aleja de su esposa y su mejor amigo, sintiéndose el más ruin de todos los hombres. 

**_

Y como le digo yo 

_**

que ya no quiero estar con ella nunca más 

que tengo un nuevo amor 

Empezara a llorar y no querrá vivir 

No se que voy a hacer si yo te quiero a ti 

No lo resistirá, yo se que sufrirá, jamás lo entender 

Sakura se encuentra sentada en uno de los elegantes jardines de la mansión, donde mira el cielo con una expresión triste, en ese momento siente que alguien la observa, se gira y encuentra esos ojos azules que la han hecho perder la razón, Eriol se acerca lentamente, ella lo abraza como jamas a abrazado a Shaoran, el se aferra a ella y cierra los ojos. 

**_

Y como le digo yo que solo pienso en ti 

_**

que ya no puede ser, le voy a hacer sufrir 

si todo me lo dio, su amor me lo entrego 

Tendrá que comprender que no lo quiero a él 

Ya nada será igual, ya no le puedo amar 

Contigo quiero estar 

¿como había pasado?, ¿Como habían llegado a eso?, Shaoran y Tomoyo no lo merecían, pero en los sentimientos la razón no reinaba, simplemente por un momento ambos fingían que eran otros, que eran libres para amarse, que su amor y sus caricias no eran prohibidas, Sakura abrazaba a Eriol, con todas sus fuerzas quería grabar en su memoria la sensación cálida y el aroma del chico, para aquellos días en que tenia que sobrevivir sin él. 

Eriol por su parte no podía evitar besar el rostro de la chica, llenarse de aquel aroma, desearla con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que no estaba bien, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, simplemente estar ahí y olvidar la razón por un momento. 

Al fin se unieron en un ansiado y desesperado beso, fundiendo toda la pasión que podían entregar, mientras las manos del hombre recorrían el costado de la chica y ella enlazaba las manos tras la nuca de él, esperando volver a verse en la siguiente reunión, o tener un encuentro furtivo en algún motel muy lejos de ahí, o talvez cuendo juntaran el valor y el coraje para ¿Huir juntos?, de todas maneras el resultado no seria un final feliz. 

**

Fin

**

Notas de la autora 

Y bien?, que les parecía a mi en lo personal me gusto bastante, y no se enojen conmigo, la verdad es que ya había publicado un songfic Tomoyo/Shaoran esto es más bien como compensación, espero que les guste y también sus comentarios, criticas o sugerencias. 


End file.
